Un sourire enivrant
by Mary Chou
Summary: L'alcool est pour beaucoup un fléau, pour d'autre l'alcool est leur identité. Kana a commencé à boire pour attirer l'attention, Bacchus pour oublier. A présent l'alcool est pour eux un moyen de vivre à part entière, à l'image de leur magie, et leurs vies s'articulent au rythme de cette boisson.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Voilà un petit quelque chose que j'ai écrit dans le car cette nuit (ce fut une très longue nuit...). Ca fait longtemps que je veux écrire sur Kana et Bacchus mais je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'idée. Du coup je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait ! C'est sans vraiment de prétention, juste un petit quelque chose mignon pour passer le temps. Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, c'est tout à fait possible vu que j'ai quelques idées (il faut juste que je les mette à l'écrit). Enfin, on verra ça plus tard !

Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima, seules les pensées des personnages viennent de mon cerveau.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous bisous & coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Kana s'enfila un verre au trois quart plein et le reposa dans un grand bruit avec une exclamation de victoire. Macao versa sur le côté alors que Wakaba partait en arrière sous le regard mi blasé mi honteux de Roméo qui soupirait.

L'alcool était, pour Kana, un moyen de se faire remarquer. L'invisible et sage petite fille pouvait ainsi attirer tous les regards, un surtout. Au fil du temps, ce moyen d'être au centre de l'attention de tous était devenu sa façon de vivre, au même titre que sa magie.

Bacchus s'installa face à la femme avec un sourire paresseux, une proposition de duel bien particulier tomba de ses lèvres. Les yeux encore lucides de Kana décelèrent en la personne de cet homme un adversaire redoutable. Un sourire narquois étira lentement ses lèvres et elle accepta avec toute la morgue dont elle était capable. L'alcool était son terrain de jeu, elle ne pouvait que gagner.

Bacchus avait d'abord bu pour se distinguer de ses parents à l'allure irréprochable. Puis l'alcool était devenu son refuge, la seule boisson qui lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelque temps la violence de sa mère et les cris de son père. Lorsqu'il s'était mis aux arts martiaux, il avait décidé de devenir le meilleur. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à écumer les archives à la recherche de la meilleure technique. Il avait trouvé, puis il l'avait fait évolué. L'alcool était alors devenu son meilleur allié.

Les verres s'enchaînaient entre les deux mages. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'adversaire, ils étaient décidés à ne rien lâcher l'un comme l'autre, à gagner, à conserver leur fierté.

Kana sentait pourtant sa tête commencer à tourner quelque peu, petit à petit ses mouvements devenaient plus lents et moins sûrs. Bacchus le voyait. Et ce fut son sourire de vainqueur qui permit à Kana de continuer à enchaîner les shots. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas perdre contre cet arriviste ! Elle était Kana Alberona de Fairy Tail ! Aucun homme ne la battrait à son propre jeu.

L'alcool était devenu son identité au même titre que sa guilde. Elle était toujours dans l'exagération, son tonneau dans les bras, jouant la bourrée alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'être depuis longtemps. Elle faisait rire les autres, ou les faisait s'inquiéter. Elle s'en fichait, Kana aimait sa vie. C'était la meilleure qu'elle avait trouvée depuis la mort de sa mère.

Kana se mordit la lèvre inférieure, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse juger de son taux d'alcool dans le sang. Elle ne sentait pas du tout la douleur. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient habituellement dans ses concours de beuveries et le monde tourna. Elle grimaça légèrement. Ah oui, elle n'avait pas été aussi mal en point depuis longtemps. Bacchus, quand à lui, remplit de nouveau les verres avec un sourire provoquant. Il savait qu'elle était au bord de la défaite.

L'alcool était devenu sa définition, au point d'en avoir une référence dans son surnom. Il était un mage redoutable, personne n'osait plus le mépriser à présent. Même Titania le respectait. Il s'était durement battu pour avoir ce droit, il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Et il aimait la brûlure de l'alcool descendant dans sa gorge, le faisant se sentir si vivant, après le froid qui avait engourdi son enfance.

Kana compta jusqu'à trois, au chiffre fatidique, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et renversa sa tête en arrière. Elle savoura le shot jusqu'à la dernière gorgée puis le reposa d'un geste brusque. Sa main tremblait un peu. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans ceux de Bacchus, il en admirait les reflets chocolats avec son sourire étirant ses lèvres. Kana sourit légèrement, elle avait mieux cerné cet homme à l'aide de l'alcool qu'avec d'hypothétiques paroles. Elle lâcha le verre et se laissa tomber en arrière sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades. Bacchus lui saisit le poignet pour lui éviter une chute trop violente mais la laissa à terre. Bacchus avait gagné. Kana avait perdu.

Kana souriait malgré tout. L'alcool était une part importante de sa vie depuis de nombreuses années, elle se sentait toujours mieux lorsqu'elle avait de cette boisson dans le sang. Elle avait attiré l'attention de celui qu'elle attendait malgré tout. Elle avait retrouvé son père. Si Kana restait une alcoolique invétérée, elle diminuait son débit d'alcool depuis trois mois afin de faire plaisir à son père. Bien sûr elle n'arrêterait jamais de boire, son père ne le lui demandait de toute façon pas, mais elle buvait moins. Aussi n'était-elle pas désolée de cette défaite. Ça voulait simplement dire qu'elle évoluait, et qu'elle évoluait dans le sens qu'elle avait désirée. Ça la contentait. Sa fierté dirait certainement autre chose le lendemain mais pour l'instant Kana était bien.

Bacchus se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et repartit d'où il était venu sans un regard vers la femme allongée au sol. Il avait vu son sourire et l'éclat serein de ses yeux, Ça lui suffisait. Beaucoup disait que l'alcool était un fléau, dans certains cas l'alcool restait une chose importante et bénéfique. Ces cas étaient bien rares cependant. Bacchus en était un, il devinait que cette femme également.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa !

Oui, je pense que je vais poster tous mes chapitres à des heures indues, ce sera ma marque de fabrique XD

Bon, je vous avoue, je suis pas supra satisfaite par la fin du chapitre, je voulais rajouter des choses mais... je savais pas quoi. Ca complique un peu la tâche pour écrire du coup x)

On avance, un peu, à petits pas, dans leur relation. Pas trop petits quand même parce que j'ai pas prévu une fanfic de 20 chapitres non plus x')

Je vais vous laisser là, avec ce chapitre tout chaud que je viens de boucler (du coup non, pas de relecture, et oui, sûrement des fautes x)) et vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! Moi je vais dormir un peu, ça pourrait être bien x)

Bisous bisous & coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Kanna grimaça un sourire peu assuré alors qu'elle vacillait sur les pavés de Crocus. Le bal s'était terminé et elle avait étonnamment survécu à la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang. Elle souffla fortement par le nez en rajustant sa prise sur Bacchus qu'elle se retrouvait à raccompagner, ses camarades de guildes étant soit ivres morts soit introuvables. Il était lourd. Elle-même s'était rapidement arrêtée après leur concours alors elle avait eu le temps de dessaouler mais lui avait enchaîné bouteille sur bouteille, au point que Kanna se demandait comment il pouvait être encore conscient. Même elle se serait effondrée dans un recoin du palais si elle avait bu ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il avait pris.

Kanna souffla et tituba sur quelques pas avant de se reprendre. Quand bien même elle n'était complètement cuite, elle n'était pas en état de porter un type comme Bacchus non plus. Encore moins jusqu'à l'auberge de Quatro Cerberus qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Et ne parlons même pas de Fairy Tail ! Ils avaient mal digéré son comportement, dans l'auberge comme dans l'arène, c'était certain qu'ils allaient le laisser dehors sans pitié.

Elle posa le pied sur sa robe et jura violemment en se sentant tomber. Kanna réussit à reprendre son équilibre en dernière minute et se redressa quand bien que mal, Bacchus pesant lourd sur son côté droit et la déséquilibrant encore plus. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se fringuer comme ça !? Si elle attrapait Lisanna et Lucy elle leur ferait passer l'envie de jouer à la poupée avec elle ! Quelle belle connerie cette robe. Avec des talons hauts en plus.

A bout de nerfs, Kanna s'approcha d'une maison et adossa Bacchus sur le mur. En râlant à mi-voix, elle se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures qui lui réduisaient les pieds en miettes. Une fois ceci fait, et soupirant de soulagement, Kanna tourna la tête de tous côtés et son visage s'éclaira en apercevant une auberge. Mavis merci, elle allait pouvoir se reposer et arrêter de traîner ce poids mort.

Kanna regarda ledit poids mort à ses côtés et hésita à lui donner un coup de pied pour tenter de le réveiller. Elle se baissa finalement, un soupir sur les lèvres, et reprit Bacchus sur son épaule. Allez, elle y était presque.

La cartomancienne progressa tant bien que mal vers l'auberge visée, jurant à chaque pas, ou presque. Elle grogna en se laissant presque tomber sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle était trop gentille.

Ce sentiment s'accentua quand elle dû payer la chambre de sa poche. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle était de Fairy Tail mais elle ne se voyait pas se déshabiller pour montrer sa marque en plein milieu de hall pour prouver ses dires. Vraiment, c'était une idée à la con cette robe.

Au moins la chambre n'était pas trop mal, critiqua Kanna, incapable de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu une bonne chambre pour pas grand-chose. Elle n'était pas en mesure de faire des compliments actuellement. Elle laissa tomber ses chaussures toujours en main, tituba vers le lit et y laissa tomber Bacchus avec une exclamation soulagée. Enfin ! Elle étira ses bras vers le haut et fit jouer ses épaules, heureuse que son épreuve soit finie. Mavis, ce qu'il pouvait être lourd !

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et avec une expression de pur ravissement, et déchanta bien vite en se souvenant de l'espèce de corset souple que Lucy et Lisanna l'avaient obligé à porter en-dessous de la robe. Merde, il se fermait par derrière… Elle n'allait pas dormir avec quand même ! Une chose à la fois, la robe en premier. Kanna se tortilla pour l'enlever par le haut, le tissu rigide dans ses doigts mal assurés n'arrêtait pas de glisser mais elle gagna finalement la bataille après un bon quart d'heure de lutte. Elle se débarrassa de ses accessoires en un tour de main, restant en culotte-corset, et fit face au miroir avec une expression déterminée. Dernière bataille : le corset. En lui-même il était plutôt confortable, Lucy les avait emmenées dans une des boutiques de luxe qu'elle fréquentait avant de s'enfuir de chez elle. Ce n'était pas exactement dans leur porte-monnaie habituel mais les gérants leur avait fait un prix, ils étaient Fairy Tail après tout. Sans compter Erza qui avait été un tantinet menaçante et les talents de négociatrice insoupçonnés de l'ancienne héritière. Kanna ricanait nerveusement à ses souvenirs. Erza était effrayante. Le corset était donc de bonne qualité et confortable, ce qui n'empêchait pas que les lanières étaient dans le dos. Ça lui compliquait nettement la tâche. Elle eut une pensée irritée pour le type qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans la pièce à côté. Il aurait pu l'aider s'il avait été dans un état convenable. Mieux ! Il aurait été dans un état convenable ils ne seraient pas ici et Kanna aurait eu l'aide de ses amies. Elle était définitivement trop gentille.

La bataille fut encore plus longue et rude que pour la robe, Kanna faillit désespérer plusieurs fois mais chaque fois elle se reprenait. Elle n'allait pas abandonner face à un vulgaire bout de tissu ! Beaucoup de jurons et quelques malédictions contre Lucy et Lisanna plus tard, Kanna réussit enfin à desserrer suffisamment les liens pour pouvoir l'enlever. Le soulagement qui l'envahit la fit vaciller. Elle n'y croyait plus. Sa coiffure fut défaite en deux temps trois mouvements, elle se fit un chignon rapide – qui ne tirait pas sur ses racines cette fois-ci – et elle put enfin entrer dans le bain qu'elle avait préalablement fait couler. Elle le savoura longuement, ses muscles se décrispaient doucement et sa fatigue revenant par vague dans son corps. Elle faillit s'endormir dans le bain encore chaud et décida de sortir avant de se noyer. Kanna regretta un instant de ne pas savoir se transformer comme Erza – elle tuerait pour un tee-shirt confortable – puis décida de dormir en sous-vêtements. Tant pis pour Bacchus. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait avec un homme après tout et il restait habillé dans tous les cas. Elle était peut-être gentille mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, ce serait beaucoup trop galère de le déshabiller alors qu'il était dans les vapes.

Kanna se blottit sous les couvertures avec un sentiment d'extase. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Elle s'endormit dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, absolument pas dérangée par la présence de Bacchus. Et si elle se sentait toujours aussi gentille, peut-être qu'elle ne lui ferait pas remarquer qu'il ronflait.

…

La première chose que Bacchus ressentit quand il se réveilla fut un puissant mal de crâne. Il grogna en posant une main sur son front. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant la gueule de bois. Le trou noir dans ses souvenirs était un peu plus familier en revanche. Il savait cependant que ça reviendrait petit à petit dès que quelqu'un lui parlerait de la soirée alors il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et grogna une nouvelle fois quand la lumière agressant ses yeux. Manifestement la personne qui l'avait ramené n'était pas un de ses gars parce qu'ils auraient fermés les volets sinon. Ils savaient qu'il détestait la lumière au réveil, à plus forte raison après une cuite pareille. Restait à savoir qui l'avait ramené. Il ouvrit finalement un œil puis l'autre, papillonnant des yeux comme un fou pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Il se redressa en grognant, la tête pulsant au moindre bruit un peu trop fort. Sans regarder quoique ce soit autour de lui, trop occupé à ne pas trébucher, il entra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit il se sentait un peu mieux. Et il eut un choc.

Qu'est-ce que Kanna foutait dans son lit !?

Qui n'était pas son lit en fait, remarqua-t-il. Pas plus que ce n'était sa chambre. Perplexe, Bacchus s'avança vers le lit, curieux. Il s'était réveillé habillé donc il ne pensait pas avoir couché avec elle. Elle, en revanche, était en sous-vêtements. La couverture étant tombée dans sa taille quand il s'était levé, il pouvait voir un soutien-gorge sans bretelles bordeaux et devinait que si elle n'avait pas sa robe alors ne devait pas avoir grand-chose de plus que sa culotte non plus. Son regard parcourant son corps sans gêne, Bacchus se dit distraitement qu'il aurait peut-être dû parier Kanna plutôt que les sœurs Strauss dans l'arène, elle était aussi belle qu'elles. Dans un style plus sauvage peut-être.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain au lieu de la rapide douche qu'il avait prise deux minutes plus tôt. Il allait au moins attendre qu'elle se réveille, manifestement elle l'avait traîné jusqu'ici, ce serait la moindre des choses de ne pas l'abandonner. Il était peut-être un égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne mais il était curieux de savoir comment ils avaient fini dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

…

Kanna se réveilla avec la sensation d'être enfoncée dans une épaisse mélasse. Pas forcément désagréable vu qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie. L'exclamation d'impatience qui retentit près d'elle la sortit tout de suite de cette étrange sensation. Elle se redressa quand elle vit le visage du type qui lui avait volé son soutien-gorge. Il ne l'avait pas rendu d'ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant son prénom dans la mémoire alors qu'il parlait, parlait et… parlait. Il parlait beaucoup trop. Ce fut l'irritation qui lui rendit la mémoire à dire vrai.

« —Ferme-la, grogna-t-elle. »

Elle n'était pas sûre que les sons qu'elle avait prononcés formaient des mots. Bacchus eut l'air perplexe une seconde puis un large sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Même s'il n'avait pas compris il avait manifestement très bien deviné.

« —On n'est pas du matin Kanna ? »

Kanna grogna de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Un gros bruit salua l'impact de sa tête contre la tête de lit alors qu'elle grimaçait. Mal calculé la distance.

« —Aoutch !

—Oy, t'as rien ? »

Kanna le vit se pencher, visiblement inquiet, et elle ne put que lui renvoyer un regard incrédule. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de s'inquiéter. Surtout pour quelque chose qui ne lui vaudrait même pas une bosse.

« —Evidemment. C'est rien comparé à ton poids ! lâcha-t-elle avec un air narquois.

—Tu m'as porté depuis le château ?

—Ben ouais, j'ai trouvé personne de chez toi, j'allais pas te laisser décuver sur les marches du palais quand même.

—Eh bien, c'est… gentil.

—T'as l'air un peu trop étonné. Je vais me vexer, avertit Kanna d'une voix un peu trop légère.

—La prochaine fois on échangera les rôles, ça te va comme ça ? »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire ironique alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec un type quasiment inconnu, en sous-vêtement et en décuvant tranquillement. Habituellement elle aurait été d'une humeur de chien et aurait envoyé chier le gars depuis longtemps. Kanna n'avait pas été à l'aise avec une personne extérieure à la guilde depuis longtemps, et elle en était bizarrement ravie. Elle sentait que Bacchus valait la peine d'être connu malgré toutes les mauvaises impressions qu'il donnait au début. Surtout qu'il faisait un camarade de beuverie tout à fait convenable.


End file.
